The popularity of e-books and other electronic documents has increased among readers such as legal practitioners, medical practitioners, students, and others in recent years. Some of these readers maintain a printed version of a document as well as an electronic version of the document. Many readers have grown accustomed to annotating printed documents by highlighting and underlining portions of text, writing notes in the margins, writing notes between lines of printed text, crossing out printed text, and the like. While conventional e-books and other electronic documents sometimes allow for digital annotations to be added directly via a reading device, a reader often must continue to refer to a printed version of a document that he or she has initially annotated, as these electronic document platforms do not enable synchronization of annotations between a printed document and an electronic version of the printed document.